


AMAZONZ

by ddrhckrzz



Category: Kamen Rider Amazons (2016), RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddrhckrzz/pseuds/ddrhckrzz
Summary: Jaune supposed that it was good that he was in Beacon Academy now. It was what he always wanted. At least, that's what his memories tell him. But the longer he stays in Beacon and the more people he meets, the more he realizes that things may not be as they seem. (Slight AU)





	1. AWAKEN-01

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see early releases of this story and some of my other stories (including Of Knights and Maidens) then you can go to this link: discord. gg/zhn7zr7 [just remove the space]
> 
> Betas: Amphion, DeathDrayanD

 

_Jaune awoke to find himself in a dark room._

_He looked from left to right, finding nothing._

_Silence._

_Nothing, and then—_

_A flick of the switch, followed by a burst of light shining right at his face. he hissed at the small light and looked around. The light was illuminating just enough for himself to know that he was inside a metal cage._

_He growled instinctively and tried to look for the source of the danger. All he saw was white walls._

_He saw nothing._

_He smelled nothing._

_…_

_He sensed nothing._

_Until they appeared._

_White suits, tinted faceplate._

_He roared, not knowing what else to do._

_What could he do?_

_They approached him in the cage with large devices._

_He didn't know what they were, but he did recognize one thing about them._

_They were all very sharp. And sharp this mean danger._

_He roared even louder this time, to the point where he knew would have broken someone's ears or have glass._

_But nothing happened._

_They were getting closer._

_Sharp objects._

_Steel cage._

_It all screamed danger._

_He gripped at the cage in panic, trying to break it._

_But it wouldn't break._

_They only got closer._

_And closer._

_One of them raised their arm. A sharp object gleaming under the bright light._

_And—_

* * *

**_Awaken_ **

* * *

Jaune awoke to find himself in a dark room.

Faunus.

Human.

Their scent—

He tensed, narrowing his eyes before he altered his vision, and suddenly he was able to see through the darkness.

People.

They were all asleep.

Relaxing, he looked around before sighing and shaking his head.

"Just another day at Beacon…" Jaune muttered, running a hand through his hair, he looked up and saw the small window at the top showing the moon above. "4:33 AM…" He frowned, before standing up and walking out of the ballroom crowded with Beacon initiates.

Beacon… Jaune wondered how in the world he even arrived here in the first place. Let alone wonder about why.

All he did know, however, was that he always wanted to be here and that it had been his dream for the longest time

Here he was now.

Jaune walked until he found himself outside Beacon's hallways and in the courtyard beside the statue.

He frowned, he never really got to take a good look at this statue yesterday when he met Ruby. It was weird, since there was always something he felt whenever he was close to this statue like—

_Hunger_

His head snapped to his right as he suddenly felt an odd sensation.

His eyes narrowed as he looked towards that direction and started walking there until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Jaune tensed. Eyes snapping to the perpetrator—

Only to find the smiling gaze of Beacon's Headmaster, Professor Ozpin.

Jaune let out a breath and smiled at Ozpin.

"Good morning Professor Ozpin." Jaune said, turning to face the headmaster, who removed his hand from Jaune's shoulder.

"Good morning as well, Mr. Arc." Ozpin nodded, taking a sip off his cup of coffee. "Is something the matter?" Ozpin asked, looking towards the direction Jaune's head had snapped towards.

Jaune frowned and he looked back to the direction where he still felt the odd sensation.

He didn't know what it was, but it almost felt… improper for him to just ignore it.

He turned back to Ozpin and scratched the back of his head. "Ah… I just felt something." Jaune muttered, before putting his hands on his pockets. "Uhm… so why are you up early, sir?"

Ozpin chuckled. "I could ask the same of you, Mr. Arc." Jaune cracked a smile, chuckling as well.

"Yeah." Jaune grimaced, looking back towards the direction he continued to feel the odd sensation. "I don't know. I feel something… weird. Almost unnatural…" He muttered, making Ozpin frown.

"Unnatural?" Ozpin asked, looking towards Jaune's arm where two blue lights glowed from beneath his sleeves." Does it inhibit any of your senses, Jaune?"

Jaune looked back towards Ozpin, looked down at his own hand, clenched his fists, before shaking his head at Ozpin. "It doesn't really do any—"

Jaune's head snapped back to the direction he felt the sensation from. Frowning and narrowing his eyes.

"Jaune?" Ozpin asked, frowning.

"It's gone." Jaune muttered, looking back at Ozpin. "I… I don't know what it was, but suddenly it disappeared."

"How long did it last?" Ozpin asked,

Jaune blinked, "Fifty-three seconds."

Ozpin narrowed his eyes, before nodding at Jaune. "Very well, Mr. Arc, if you ever feel that sensation again, please do not hesitate to inform me of it."

Jaune nodded, "Of course sir. Thank you."

"Now then, it's almost sunrise, I recommend that you go eat your breakfast now and get prepared for the Initiation later today." Jaune nodded again and Ozpin smiled, "Good luck Mr. Arc." He patted his shoulder one last time before walking away.

Jaune just frowned and looked up at the direction he felt the odd sensation come from.

"What was that…?" He muttered to himself, before shaking his head and proceeding to go to the locker rooms to take a shower.

* * *

Jaune stared at the food he was given.

A large burger which had a thick meat patty in it.

It was weird, really, ever since he was accepted to Beacon, this was the only food he ate. Most of the other students said that it was considered unhealthy, that he would get fat if he continued consuming this for every meal, but it never really turned out that way for him for some reason.

He didn't understand why, but he supposed he was just different from all the other students. Ozpin did say that he had an interesting metabolism after all…

"Hey." He looked up and saw a girl with red hair tied in a ponytail and emerald green eyes, holding a tray with her own burger similar to his. "Burgers for breakfast as well?"

Jaune blinked, tilting his head, "Yeah…"

The girl smiled apologetically before looking down at the seat opposite of his table. "Is this seat taken?"

Jaune blinked again, shaking his head this time.

The girl nodded and sat down opposite of him, placing her own tray on the table. She blinked, "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself," She smiled sheepishly and Jaune just looked at her with a curious gaze, "My name's Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos, but I guess you already know that." She chuckled, and Jaune raised a brow.

"Pyrrha Nikos…?" Jaune narrowed his eyes, "I dunno, I've never heard of that name before."

"Hm?" The girl, Pyrrha, blinked, "Really? Oh! It's nice to meet you then! Um…" She frowned, reaching a hand out to him, and Jaune smiled.

"Jaune. Jaune Arc." He said, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Pyrrha Nikos."

"And you as well." Pyrrha smiled, nodding at him, "You like burgers for breakfast?"

Jaune shook his head, "It's… more like this is the only thing I need to eat. At least… that's what I've been told…" He trailed off, looking to the side awkwardly.

Pyrrha raised a brow at that, "Oh? That's… interesting." She muttered, looking at Jaune as he awkwardly looked off to the side. She frowned, "I'm not causing you any discomfort am I?"

Jaune flinched and looked at Pyrrha with an awkward smile. "Ah… no, you're not. I'm just… not very used to talking to people all that much." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head, "Sorry if I offended you." He looked down at his food, making her eyes widen before she shook her head.

"No! I understand, it's just a little odd is all." Pyrrha chuckled, "So, I've seen you yesterday with your weapon, sword and shield, I presume?"

Jaune nodded, looking at Pyrrha, "Yeah… how'd you figure?"

"It's not exactly an uncommon thing to have those types of weapons in Mistral, especially if you're a Council or Border guard. Most of the military there is equipped with it nowadays." Pyrrha frowned, "Though yours look more… antique, so to speak. A family heirloom?"

Jaune smiled, "Yeah, it's the only thing I have left of them. It's… special to me."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring it up…" Pyrrha apologized, but Jaune just shook his head.

"No, it's fine." Jaune chuckled, "I'm honestly glad that I have this. Otherwise I wouldn't even be an Arc. Like… Professor Ozpin would say that I am, but I would never know for sure. Having this… it confirms to me that I am an Arc."

Pyrrha found herself smiling at that. It was nice, if a bit sad, but she was glad to see someone appreciate a family heirloom like that. Especially one that would have been nothing but an old and outdated weapon otherwise.

"You said Mistral, right?" Pyrrha nodded, and Jaune smiled, "You came from there?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Pyrrha tilted her head, wondering why Jaune seemed so curious about it.

"I've always heard that Mistral was a nice place. What's it like there?"

Pyrrha hummed at that, it was an interesting question, if not a tricky one to answer. "That's a rather hard question to answer. But, if I were to say anything about Mistral, then I would say that it's a nice place to live in, if mostly because of how beautiful the Kingdom itself just is. If I were to compare it to Vale and the other Kingdoms… then I'd say that it's one of the most beautiful Kingdoms to be in, Vacuo coming in close with how unique it looks."

Jaune had an awed look on his face as Pyrrha explained, and as she finished, he smiled. "Wow, I never thought I'd ever get to meet someone who's been able to go around the four Kingdoms."

Pyrrha chuckled at his wonder, "It's nothing, really. Besides, we're being trained to become Huntsmen, it's almost inevitable for us to have to go to all four Kingdoms."

Jaune nodded, "I hope to see all the beautiful places someday." He then looked down and started to eat his burger.

Pyrrha smiled and started to eat her own breakfast as well. It was odd, really, she wasn't the type to approach people, but seeing how lonely Jaune looked made her want to approach him somehow.

"Good morning, Pyrrha." She looked to her right and saw Weiss approaching their table with a tray of salad. She had a small smile on her face, then she looked at Jaune with a frown and a nod. "And you too, I suppose."

Jaune just blinked at Weiss with a confused look, looking at Pyrrha who just shrugged.

Pyrrha looked to Weiss with her own smile, "Good morning as well, Weiss." She greeted, "I suppose you've met Jaune already?"

Weiss then sat by Pyrrha and nodded. "Yes." She answered simply, before proceeding to eat her food.

An awkward silence settled over the three of them as they ate their respective breakfasts.

Jaune finished eating his food and was about to ask Pyrrha something before suddenly his scroll beeped, making his eyes widen at it.

"Oh no. I, uh, sorry Pyrrha, and… uh… Weiss? Yeah, I need to go to the locker rooms now… Hope you two have a good day." Jaune nodded at them both before running off towards the locker rooms.

* * *

_**Your** _

* * *

_Darkness._

_"Who… who is this?"_

_Voices._

_All around him._

_"His regeneration rate has increased."_

_He wasn't familiar with these voices._

_It echoed around him. Like it was warped._

_Like he was… submerged._

_"... Omega. Our third Amazonz Rider."_

_"Third? I thought that—"_

_A scream._

_A loud explosion and breaking of glass._

_He fell down, landing on something that felt firm._

_He then heard a grunt._

_"Damn… finding this place was a lot harder than I thought."_

_It was a gruff voice, sounded like a particularly aged man._

_"Test Subject Omega huh… What the hell did Merlot do to you?"_

_Merlot? Who was that?_

_What..._

_For a moment he was able to open his eyes, but immediately closed it again with how blurry everything looked._

_"Don't open your eyes, kiddo. Just rest. You're going to be okay now."_

_He didn't know what the man was saying, but he supposed he'd give it a shot._

_It didn't take him long to fall back to slumber._

* * *

Jaune gasped as he gripped at the side of the locker, keeping him upright. He grit his teeth as he opened the compartment by the side, slowly opening the silver case that was inside the locker above his weapons.

Taking hard breaths, he grabbed the syringe that was already loaded with the drug he needed and slowly pulled it towards his arm as he steadied his breath.

He hated doing this.

He always hated doing this. But he knew that it was needed, so he pushed through.

The pain passed by quickly, just like it always did, but it always left Jaune feeling weak, like his strength was throttled down, making him feel lethargic.

Jaune closed his eyes and gasped for breath, leaning on his locker for support.

He thought about it at some point, but not taking his shots… he didn't want to know what would happen without it, as whenever he was past the time limit for it, he always started to have these hallucinations and felt all sorts of things everywhere.

He felt emotions all around him, and it was… it was not pleasant. It was like a cacophony of sound, of all sorts of noises everywhere, but it was emotions instead.

And he felt them.

He felt them all.

"Jaune?" Hurriedly, he closed his case and put it back in the compartment, hiding it from sight once again. "Are you okay?" It was Ruby.

Ruby Rose, the girl he'd met the day before.

He had helped her up and—

Grunting and taking a deep breath he pushed himself from his locker to lean back on the locker next to it instead. He faced Ruby and smiled, taking deep breaths as he slowly regained his strength again.

"H-Hey… Ruby." Jaune said with a tired smile. Truthfully he was worried, extremely so. He didn't want her to think he was weird.

He had enough people saying that he was, and while nobody really did anything to him, seeing as they all knew he was under Ozpin's care, he still knew what they were felt about him.

He could feel their emotions in the short moments that he had when his drugs expire, and also hear what they were saying every now and then, when they thought he couldn't hear.

His hearing was not something to be underestimated.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked again, worry and concern over her face as she looked at him. She reached out a hand to his shoulder and felt his neck, feeling how hot it was. "Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"N…no…" He muttered, still breathing hard. "I'm… fine… I just… need a moment…"

Ruby frowned at that, but nodded regardless, respecting his request. She then put an arm around his back, and held him by his arm, putting it around her.

"W-What are you…" Jaune asked, eyes widening in fright at Ruby's actions, but she just smiled reassuringly at him.

"Here, just walk with me. We'll get you to a bench." Ruby soothed him, "You need to rest. Did you get some sleep last night?"

"Yeah… I did." Jaune sighed as they sat down on a bench. Ruby didn't seem to let go of him though, even as he let go of her. "I just… have these moments sometimes."

"Ah, I understand." Ruby muttered, finally letting go of him and leaning back slightly, supporting herself with her hands on the bench. "So what's your plan for initiation?"

Jaune shrugged, "I don't know. Nothing really, if I'm going to be honest. I just want to end up in a good team with a good leader or something." He then looked at Ruby, "Where's your sister by the way, wasn't she with you yesterday?"

Ruby sighed, "She left me again, said that I should go hang out with my new friends for now apparently. I really don't get it though, I feel like she's just doing something fun without me and it's annoying me, but she never lets me go with her for some reason."

Jaune chuckled at that, "Sucks, I guess. Always did think that siblings should always do things together, especially sisters like you two."

Ruby snorted, "Hah, sure. Yang's nice and all, but she cares a little too much about me to let me do anything with her. Like, Yang please, I'm fifteen not eight."

They both laughed at that, and Jaune's breathing was even again. He closed his eyes for a moment and smiled.

This was nice. He wished—

_Hunger_

He opened his eyes and looked to the side for a moment. It seems that Ruby looked towards that direction too.

His eyes met hers, and while she did narrow her eyes for a moment, she still nodded at him and got his attention with one word.

"Amazon."

Something awakened within him, and he stumbled for a moment before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at Ruby and saw that she was grinning.

"Let's go hunt some Amazonz."

Jaune felt a beat inside him again, and he felt himself about to scream before he looked into Ruby's eyes.

No longer a shade of silver, but of red.

A bloody red.

Not the Ruby Rose that he had met before.

Not at all.

* * *

**_Amazons._ **


	2. AWAKEN-02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see early releases of this story and some of my other stories (including Of Knights and Maidens) then you can go to this link: discord. gg/zhn7zr7 [just remove the space]
> 
> Betas: Amphion, DeathDrayanD

It was a dark area by the back of Beacon's main building that Aero found himself waking up chained to a metal pipe.

The fuck?

Why was he here?

Gritting his teeth and struggling against the chains he tried to wriggle free of it.

"What the fuck?!" Aero shouted, looking around through the dark rims of his glasses. "Look, Sky, I know you fucking hate me, but seriously you didn't have to fucking do this!"

"Sky?"

His head snapped towards the source of the voice and his eyes widened. He stiffened before realizing the situation he was in and struggled against the chains once again.

But it just wouldn't budge.

"S-Stay away from me!" Aero shouted, trying to distance himself away from the creature, which was currently walking towards him.

He didn't think he could explain it well enough with just words.

It was human—he could definitely see that—but there was one thing he didn't understand.

Why was that woman, with her short violet hair and glowing red eyes, literally letting out smoke with her skin glowing red to the point that some skin started to disintegrate?

He felt around his back and tried to find his weapon—

Fuck. He left it at his locker.

"Why would I stay away from you…?" The woman's grin turned manic as more smoke started to come out and her skin started glowing a bright red. "When you look  _so damn tasty I could_ ** _eat you up._** "

Of all the times he'd be chained to something like this would of course be when some crazy bitch was out to  _eat him_  apparently.

Now, he would probably not be so averse to someone taking their advances on him like this—but when you're chained to a steel pipe out of nowhere and have nowhere to escape—let alone the fact that  _she looked like she was literally about to explode_?

Yeah. Not happening.

One other thing though…

This is not the right time to have a weakening Semblance.

Not at all.

As the light started to blind him and the smoke overtake him, he did the only thing he could.

He screamed.

* * *

**_Open_ **

* * *

Jaune narrowed his eyes as he heard a scream come from the direction he felt the odd sensation just now.

It seemed Ruby noticed it as well as she proceeded to run much faster.

Her Semblance?

Maybe, but that wasn't his focus right now.

Gritting his teeth he did the best he could to catch up to her.

At first they followed it to the closest it was at and they ended up at a classroom, feeling it behind a wall.

They'd looked for a window but there was none large enough for them to fit through.

So they'd gone outside, but the hallways were really large and stretched on for quite a bit, Ruby would have gotten lost had it not been for him.

Now they were outside, and currently, Jaune had to do his best to catch up with Ruby.

Easier said than done, seeing as Jaune had no way to speed himself up.

At least, as far as he knew, that was the case. He probably had a Semblance that amplified his speed for all he knew, but that didn't matter right now.

He just had to catch up to Ruby.

He heard the same scream again, this time sounding closer and more desperate as it cried for help.

He didn't have to run for long, though.

Jaune watched as Ruby stopped by a corner and scowled as she looked to his right.

The screams suddenly stopped.

He arrived by Ruby's side and looked to where she was looking.

It nearly made him throw up.

Soft crunching sounds could be heard as a humanoid creature, vaguely resembling that of a rat without its tail, used its large maw to consume the severed limbs of a human male.

Jaune stepped back for a moment, unable to believe his eyes, watching as the rat-like humanoid consumed the intestines of what had once been a Beacon Initiate.

As he saw the severed head of the boy, he recognized the face.

It was the face of Aero Fontei.

_Kill._

Something burned inside him, and he screamed, running towards the creature with his arms outstretched to the side.

He'd forgotten Crocea Mors, but it didn't matter, he'd use his hands if he had to.

He was just… so angry right now.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him with its firm grip.

He glared at the owner and saw Ruby's smiling face.

As she blinked, her eyes turned from red to silver, before turning red again.

"I'll handle it." She said.

"No, that creature… It's mine!" Jaune growled, feeling strength come to him as his vision altered, everything become clearer.

Ruby chuckled. "The Amazon? Well, why don't you go ahead and try, Jaune? You don't have your weapon, so what can you do?"

He continued to glare at her, before turning around to get her hand off his shoulder.

She let go of it.

He stared at the Amazon that was still devouring Aero's severed body.

 ** _Kill_**.

He roared and found himself leaping towards the Amazon with everything blurring around him.

He didn't even notice how fast he was going, right now, there was only one thing he wanted to do.

Kill.

He punched the Amazon by its head and felt Aero's blood stick to his arm as the Amazon stumbled back, screeching.

He rushed forward, punched it in the gut with a yell, throwing it back a few meters.

The Amazon screeched, before running towards him with an arm reared back.

Jaune yelled again and rushed forward, ducking in time to avoid the punch that would have gone to his face before grabbing the Amazon, it wasn't much larger than him so he was able to throw it down to the ground.

He glared at its screeching form before following an instinct he had.

**_KILL._ **

His arm plunged down through its chest, and went through it easily, he felt something beating and grabbed it.

Then he pulled it out, making the Amazon scream before it started to melt down.

Jaune wasn't looking at that though, he looked at the beating core of the Amazon in his hand and stared at it.

_Consume._

Slowly, he pulled it towards his face, almost as if he was enticed by it. Nothing else was in his mind now, all he wanted to do was one thing.

It was to consume.

After all, wasn't it a world where it's either kill or be killed?

He pulled it closer to his awaiting mouth, and just as he was about to bite down on it, someone grabbed his arm before taking the core.

He blinked before realizing what he was about to do and stared at his hand in horror.

His hand full of a black viscous liquid.

"You know, for someone who acts so reserved around people, you're quite wild when you start letting go of your emotions." Jaune's head snapped towards Ruby who was staring at him with an amused look on her face. Suddenly, she grinned. "Just like me."

Jaune blinked at that, before he heard the sound of something being crushed and feeling a dark substance splatter over his cheek. He looked to Ruby's other hand and saw the once beating core crushed into a liquid that flowed down from her hand to the ground.

"Mr. Arc, Ms. Rose," His head turned back to the way they'd come from and saw Glynda staring at them with a frown. "I believe it would be best if the two of you come with me to the Headmaster's office."

"Yes ma'am!" He heard Ruby say in a chippy manner behind him, and he just gulped before nodding at Glynda, who just grimaced before nodding back at him, looking towards the… incident that just happened around them.

He looked back to Ruby who was still holding his arm in place and she leaned towards him with a smile almost too wide to be on her face.

"Next time, try not to forget your weapon." She said, and he nodded. "Good!" She let go of his arm and offered a hand up from his place on the ground, "Come on, let's get to Initiation as soon as possible."

Jaune just stared at the hand before thinking of one thing.

He really needed a shower.

* * *

**_Your_ **

* * *

Jaune closed his eyes as he took a breath. He felt them again.

The emotions, everywhere. But somehow… it felt, weaker. More muted.

Maybe he was getting more used to it?

He didn't know.

At least now he was able to ignore what most of them felt. Somewhat, that is.

The problem was that unlike before where they felt contempt at him, something which he could ignore easily, now they felt fear at him.

They  _feared_  him, and some intrinsic part of him felt compelled to react to that.

_Consume._

But no. He… he didn't want to follow his instincts again. Not after what happened lately. That was…

That was not good at all.

Luckily, there weren't too many people left in the locker rooms.

Suddenly he felt a powerful grip on his left arm.

He looked to his left and glared at the offender, suppressing his instincts that had his arm about to attack the person who grabbed his arm.

He met the mutual glare of one Weiss Schnee and the confused and worried look of Pyrrha beside her.

Weiss pulled his sleeve up and looked at the armlet that was glowing blue. She narrowed her eyes before looking back at him.

"How many died?" Weiss asked, frowning at him. "How many Amazonz, how many humans?"

Jaune blinked at her before answering, "Two. One Amazon, one human." He then narrowed his eyes as she let go of his arm. "Why?"

Weiss pulled back the sleeve of her left arm and showed him an armlet pretty much identical to his. "This should answer that."

Then she walked away, leaving him confused.

It didn't answer anything.

He stared at Weiss' back as she walked away with Pyrrha in tow. Pyrrha smiled apologetically and waved at him, before continuing to follow her.

Jaune narrowed his eyes, before shaking his head and going back to what he was doing.

He really needs that shower.

* * *

**_Eyes._ **

* * *

Blake was the first to land in the Emerald Forest.

She had to find a partner and create a team as soon as possible.

Not even Initiation and yet two students have died already. She'd been able to investigate the scene lately, but what she saw didn't settle well with her. It was almost as if a Grimm had mutilated one of the students.

Which may have been the case, but from what she could see with the other mysterious liquid nearby said otherwise.

It was… a very dark green liquid, almost black, and from what she could see of the people who were investigating it, it was extremely viscous.

She shook her head, and remembered that she still needed to finish the Initiation.

She wondered what would happen to the two partners who would be left out of the three teams that would be formed, but she supposed that wouldn't be her problem as long as she found a team as quickly as possible.

Hearing the sound of bushes rustling around her, she tensed, finding her grip on the handle of her weapon, Gambol Shroud.

Her ears picked up footsteps behind her, though it was unclear what kind of creature was making those footsteps. Whether or not it was friend or foe, she did not know.

Until she turned around and pointed her weapon towards the source of the sound behind her.

It was Weiss Schnee.

Blake narrowed her eyes at Weiss, who in turn just gave her an uninterested look.

"Not Pyrrha, I see." Weiss crossed her arms, looking around for a moment. "I suppose there's nothing I can do about that now." She muttered, before looking back at Blake.

"I suppose so…" Blake muttered as well, sheathing Gambol Shroud back behind her.

This was going to be a difficult situation for her, but she supposed she could have gotten worse.

She didn't want to end up with a partner who'd be woefully incompetent, or worse, one that would kill her.

After all, no normal being would have been able to kill someone with Aura easily, much less a hunter in training.

She focused back on her partner as she heard her sigh. "We might as well get this over with." Blake found her eyes looking straight at Weiss' blue eyes. "You know who I am, I'm Weiss Schnee. You?"

Blake frowned, but answered regardless. "Blake Belladonna."

Weiss nodded before walking past her, "Follow me, I know where the relics are."

Blake just watched as Weiss walked Northward. She blinked, before following her a few steps behind.

As she was about to speak, something interrupted them.

"Help!" A loud cry was heard just to their right and she frowned, before looking at Weiss, who was already running towards the source of it.

Blake sighed and started to run after her partner.

All she needed to do now was find a team she supposed.

She hoped it would at least be filled with more… well, normal people.

Somehow, she doubted that.

She just sighed and shook her head, running faster to catch up to her partner.

Here she thought she'd have a peaceful four years in Beacon.

* * *

Jaune let out a slow breath as he unsheathed his weapon, Crocea Mors. He looked around, finding nothing but trees and bushes.

He looked up and saw the sun to his North. He frowned, remembering that he had to find a partner as soon as possible.

That along with how he needed to form a team.

_Hunger._

Jaune looked straight in front of him and narrowed his eyes.

He was about to run when suddenly he heard a loud cry above him. He looked up and found a Giant Nevermore above him.

He was about to ignore it and continue running until he saw two figures atop the Grimm. One red and another yellow.

He narrowed his eyes at that, sheathing Crocea Mors, and looked in front of him, before he started to run.

As he was about to run into a tree, he jumped, landing on a branch, but he didn't stop, jumping from one branch to the next, going higher and higher, until finally he jumped on one branch with enough strength that it broke below him, but he was already soaring high above.

Jaune looked up and saw himself getting closer and closer to the Nevermore. Just as he was about to fall back down to the ground, he saw an arm flash out and he grabbed it, feeling himself get pulled up onto the Nevermore's back.

"In for a ride, Blondie?" He stared at the person who pulled him up and saw that it was Ruby's sister, Yang. He just raised his brow as she grinned, crossing her arms.

For a moment, he wondered how they were still standing upright on top of the Nevermore, but he decided against it, and just decided that if they ever lost hold, they'll just grab onto the feathers on the Nevermore's back.

"Hey Jaune!" He looked to his right and saw Ruby who was grinning and waving at him, "You felt it too?!" She shouted out across from him and he nodded.

He looked down at the Nevermore he was on top of and looked at his weapon.

There was something odd that he felt as he was on top of this Nevermore, and for all that he'd been told by Ozpin and other students before that Grimm are nothing but their enemy, he almost felt at peace with the Grimm.

It was almost akin to him meeting a new friend.

It made no sense, really, but then again, nothing that he'd experienced in the day so far did.

"It's odd right?" He looked up again and saw Yang smiling at him. He blinked and she chuckled. "Don't give me that look, I know what you're feeling." She said, walking around and looking outwards as the wind passed by them rapidly. "One thing you should start to learn about us, Jaune, is that the Grimm aren't so much our enemy as they are our friend. Just remember, they're much more useful to us than you'd think."

Jaune frowned, looking down at the Nevermore's back before looking around again.

_Hunger._

His eyes snapped towards the small clearing just ahead of them that was full of dark figures surrounding a number of bright ones.

Grimm.

Human.

Amazon.

"Hey! I think I see them!" He heard Ruby say, and he walked forward, getting closer to the front of the Nevermore. "Let's go Yang, Jaune!"

Jaune didn't look to her however, and just focused on the feeling that was flowing through him. Power, that was what he felt.

"Hunt!"

The pull of gravity shifted as they started to go down towards the clearing full of Grimm and a number of students.

Jaune continued walking forward though.

"Start!"

He walked off the Nevermore, closing his eyes as he fell.

As he felt himself get closer and closer to the source of the sensation he'd felt lately—the  _hunger_  he'd felt lately—he opened his eyes.

Then, everything shifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delayed update because of... well, travel stuff and things. I'll try not to make it happen next time.
> 
> Hope it was an enjoyable read at least. I'd love to hear what you think of it, and I guess I'll see you in the next chapter, AWAKEN-03.
> 
> Next Chapter: April 29 (may or may not be delayed depending on circumstances)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was an enjoyable read at least. I'd love to hear what you think of it, and I guess I'll see you in the next chapter, AWAKEN-02.
> 
> Next Chapter: April 22


End file.
